One Big Wham Bam of a Reunion
by Punko McMac
Summary: The whole PS gang shows up at the Londo Cafe coincidentally...or is it fate?


Power Stone: One Big Wham Bam of a Reunion   
by Punko McMac 

Rating: PG for mild cursing and even milder violence   
Based on Power Stone for Sega Dreamcast. Don't sue! I thought it was a good game! =P Oh, and anyone offended by how I write Gunrock's speech, don't be. I'm basing him on the hilarious way one of my buddies talks, and I've gotten full mexican permision from him. :) enjoy... 

-++-o-++- 

ON THIS GORGEOUS SUMMER DAY, OUTSIDE A RESTAURANT IN LONDON, TWO ADVENTURERS FINISH A HEATED PRACTICE FIGHT... 

"Try again, this time let the environment be your ally, not your enemy," said Wangtang with a steady voice. He cracked his knuckles. 

"You mean try not to jump face first into that lamp post again?" sighed Falcon. He rubbed his bruised head. Wangtang nodded solemnly, and Falcon couldn't help but chuckle. The two had met almost one year ago, after they brawled over a magical stone. In the end, neither had gotten it, due to the misfortune of having it slip over the side of a mountain, never to be seen again. 

"Again, try again," sighed Wangtang. Falcon nodded, stretched his neck, and struck a boxing pose. Wangtang smiled and raised his arms in crane-stance. 

Falcon let out a cry of gibberish as he moved forward. Nonsensical combonations of vowels and g sounds, but he used it to psych out opponents, even Wangtang. He feigned a punch, and let out two kicks. Wangtang blocked both with his leg, and then delivered a sturdy kick to Falcon's chops. Falcon stumbled back, but managed to turn that stumble into a spinning backhand. Wangtang jumped back, and sprang off a chair. He flipped over Falcon, and kicked him in the butt. Falcon cursed and dove forward. Wangtang frowned, thinking this a foolish blunder. He didn't see Falcon grab the chair until he had spun around and flung the chair. It smashed itself over Wangtang's shoulder, and he groaned, but pushed on. He rolled from the blow, and groped for something to throw back. Falcon let loose with another chair, so sure he had Wangtang on the ropes. Wangtang sprung up from the ground and caught the chair. CAUGHT THE CHAIR. Falcon did a double-take, and barely had time to duck as Wangtang flipped the chair back at him. Falcon jumped up, and then struck a blocking pose. 

"Bloody hell, man, that was awesome!!" Falcon laughed, and then sprang forward, fists extended. Wangtang caught him in his dash, and pushed his arms into the air, leaving his torso wide open. One, two, three, four jabs to Falcon's ribs. Then a kick that knocked his legs out from under him. 

"Come onnn, you can do better that this! Push it!" hissed Wangtang. Falcon coughed, and then rolled back. He sprang up, and kicked a potted plant at Wangtang. "Sloppy," said the agile martial artist, as he kicked the sliding plant aside, then ducked as a menu sign was thrown. "A menu?!" 

"Yep. Haha," laughed the out of breath brit. He wiped his brow, and pulled off his aviator goggles. He threw them on to a table. They landed with a >clack. 

"Is nothing sacred?" smiled Wangtang. He picked up a wine bottle that had found it's way across the courtyard intact. He flipped it by it's handle at Falcon, who kicked it and ended up covered in strawberry wine. 

"Gaugh! A double whammy. I'm wet AND I smell," said Falcon wearily. He smelled his red pilot-suit, where dark spots had formed from the wine. "Y'ech. You wanna sit down for a bite now?" he asked, and his companion nodded. The two walked through the mess of wood splinters and broken bricks left in the wake of their spar to sit down at a table. A waitress slowly, carefully made her way around the rubble. 

"Now that you've demolished the place and scared away all our customers, would you like anything to eat, you punks?" sighed the waitress. Falcon smiled, and rested a hand on hers. 

"You know we luv ya, Jeanette. Sorry 'bout the hubub, but we gotta be top form for our adventures," chuckled Falcon. Wangtang nodded, full of fake excitement. He flashed Jeanette a thumbs-up. She rolled her eyes. 

"Your 'adventures', eh? You two are so full of..." laughed the waitress. She regained her business facade, and asked cooly, "would you two like anything to eat?" Wangtang and Falcon both made faces, and looked for a menu. They gave the waitress a perplexed look. "HAhaha! Maybe you shouldn't have thrown the menu away."   
  
"Ah. T'would certainly have helped," said Falcon. He shrugged and asked the waitress for a sandwich and a drink. He looked to his buddy. "And what'll you be having then?" 

"I'll have any fruit they have," said Wangtang to Falcon. The brit cleared his throat and pointed a thumb in the direction of Jeanette. "Oh, haheh. Sorry. I'll have..." 

"I heard," she said flatly, and left to fill the orders. Wangtang made a face, and Falcon shrugged again. Suddenly, a great voice was heard from behind them. 

"HEEE-AAAaaaghh! Eef eet eesn't meh old compadres, Fahlcon and Wahng-gee-tahng-gee!" boomed the big mexican. The massive miner stood at the corner of the street, his tree trunk arms stretched wide. 

"Gunrock! How are you, ol' chum?" called Falcon as he pulled another chair up to their table. Gunrock took great steps towards them, the tables shaking ever so slightly. 

"I ahm good, vehry good! How ahre you?!" he asked, and Falcon just shook his head, smiled, and brought his open hands up. Gunrock let out a booming laugh. He was a big guy, nearly seven feet tall, and every foot packed with muscle. He clapped a hand on Wangtang. "Ahnd how ahre ee-you, leettle kung-foo fighter boy?" The breath was momentarily knocked out of Wangtang by the clap, but he smiled weakly. Gunrock was a good-hearted one, but he was 'a bit off in the head', as Falcon put it. 

"So, chap, what have you been up to?" asked Falcon. He took a cup of tea from Jeanette, who'd just came by with their food. Wangtang bit into his fruit. 

"Welllll, I hahve been doing the usual...dreenking ahnd mining! HAHAHA!!!" laughed Gunrock, clapping them both on the back. Falcon and Wangtang let out simultaneous coughs. 

"That's...>cough...good to hear. Find anything in the mines?" asked Falcon. He cleared his throat and took a sip of his tea. 

"In the mines?? You wahnt to know?? Come een close, I weel tell ee-you," Gunrock said. He slowly looked at both of them. They moved in close. "Eets a secret, so geht in close," whispered Gunrock. They moved closer. "In the mines I hahve found..." 

"ROCKS!!!" he bellowed. Falcon and Wangtang jumped back, startled. "HAHAHA! Good to see I steel hahve eet!! Hahahaha!" 

"Yeah, good one," muttered Wangtang as he poked a finger in his ear, trying to regain hearing.   


Suddenly, a shuriken burried itself in Wantang's fruit. He jumped up, grabbing his chair out from under himself and getting ready to throw it at the first sighting of his attacker. 

"Show yourself!!" he shouted. Gunrock and Falcon stood up, joinging their friend. Falcon grabbed the saucer his tea had been resting on, and Gunrock hefted their table up in his massive hands. 

"Is that anyway to treat your girlfriend?!" shouted a playful female voice. Ayame jumped down from a low rooftop onto a lamp post, and swung around to land infront of her friends. 

"Ayame! Good to see you!" Falcon laughed. Wangtang smiled and bowwed. Gunrock dropped the table. Falcon chuckled and said, "you gave us a bit of a scare...!" 

"Thought it'd get your attention!" she said as she smiled. "So, what are--!" 

Gunrock grabbed her in his massive hands and lifted her off the ground. 

"HEEE-AAAGH, Dohn't try ahnything fuhnny, leetle gurl!!" Gunrock boomed. Ayame squirmed in his grasp, trying to free herself. 

"'rock! Gunrock! It's Ayame, man!! Let go!" shouted Falcon. 

"Let go of my girlfriend!!" added Wangtang, poking Gunrock in the side with his chair. 

"Leetle kung-fu fighter boy hahs a GIRL friend!?" gasped Gunrock. He dropped Ayame and started laughing. "HawHAWHAW! Go leetle kung-fu fighter boy!!" 

"Gunrock, shut up--!" giggled Ayame. She slipped an arm around Wangtang, who kissed her on the forehead. They smiled at each other, then kissed again. 

"Kung fu fighter boy, gehtting some heavy action!! Go, Wang-gee-tang-gee!" laughed Gunrock. He made some pelvic thrusts and laughed again. Wangtang gave him a quick kick to the shin. 

Gunrock's laughing subsided into giggling, and the four sat down at the table. 

"So whaht hahve ee-you been uhp to, leetle kung fu fighter gurl?" asked Gunrock. He nudged Wangtang with his enormous elbow. Wangtang caught his breath and glared at Gunrock. 

"Well, not much. Just the usual job here and there, plus I've been doing some painting. Of the Stones, mostly, along with some of Valgas. I find his evil form makes for quite the compelling piece of art." 

"That's nice, honey, but don't get *too* attatched to Valgas," smirked Wangtang. She gave him a slap on the arm and a small laugh. Falcon chuckled. 

"OOoohhhh, trouble ohn the hohme frohnt...! Hehehe. Wehll, mah-be thees weel smooth theengs ohver," chuckled Gunrock. He reached into his pants pocket and fished around. "Hmm," he muttered, as he searched. He checked his other pocket, to no avail. "Wehll, I hahd a nice leetle pair ohf reengs fohr the two ohf ee-you, but they seem to hahve deesappear'ded. Strahnge." 

"A pair of rings? How thoughtful! Thank you Gunrock!" chirped Ayame. She smiled brightly. 

"Dohn't thahnk me yet, I cahn't find them!! Gahh, they must be in he-ar somewhere...! They wehre nahce and shiney..." 

"Shiney?" asked Falcon. His eyes narrowed. "How shiney?" 

"Real prehtty, they were made frohm diamonds I found in the mines," replied Gunrock. He frantically searched his pockets, frustrated. 

"HmmmmmmmmeeeeeYAH!!" 

Falcon kicked a free chair at a garbage can. The can clattered over, and out spilled Jack the theif. The rings were clutched in his bandaged fingers. He flipped himself up acrobatically, and spun around, a switchblade in his other hand. 

"Zut Alors...! Stay back, ah will cut you!" yelped Jack with a heavy french accent. He waved the knife around. 

"YOU! You stole my reengs! Give 'em bahck!!!" bellowed Gunrock. Jack jumped and flung the rings at Gunrock, who caught them in his massive hands. Jack twitched and looked around frantically. 

"So, you think you can try to steal our rings and get away with it!? You are so close to being pummled," snapped Wangtang. He squeezed his hands into fists, nuckles cracking. 

"Au contraire!" squeeked Jack, as he sprang towards a sewer grate. A shuriken came flying across his path, stopping him in his tracks. "Merde!!" 

"Not another step, frenchman!" yelled Ayame. She had two more shuriken between her fingers, ready to throw at a moments notice. 

"Ah, mon cherrie...Jack is going no where!" chittered Jack as he grabbed his garbage can and lifted it into the air, about to throw it. It suddenly burst into flames, and Jack frantically dropped it. 

"Hope I'm not interupting anything life-threateningly important, although it is forseen that I am not," chirped Rouge. She was flying onto the scene on her magic carpet, Galuda standing behind her on the hovering tapestry. He nodded towards Gunrock and Wangtang. 

"Nope, we were just taking care of a pest-problem," replied Falcon. He took a deep gulp of his tea, finishing it off, and flicked the cup at Jack, who cut it neatly in two with his knife. 

"Hoh hoh, it will take more that that to finish me!" laughed the bandaged fiend. 

Galuda took a step off the magic carpet, falling three meters to the stone floor of the restaurant. He flexed his muscles and ripped a bench free from the ground. He lifted it onto one shoulder and looked at Jack. 

"Mon deux," gulped Jack. He slowly set his knife down and giggled nervously. Galuda smirked inwardly, and tossed the heavy bench over Jack's head to the wall behind him, where it bounced off and hit Jack from behind, knocking him on his butt...on the bench. 

"Stay," boomed the Native American warrior. Jack nodded quickly and gulped. Galuda turned to the congregation of friends. "How, Gunrock. Wangtang. Wangtang's woman," he said flatly. Ayame poked her tongue out at him, and then moved closer to Wangtang. Falcon cleared his throat. "How, round eyes." 

Falcon's brow creased as he frowned, and sat down again. Wangtang pulled more chairs to the small table, and invited Galuda and Rouge over. Rouge floated over on her carpet, and Galuda stomped over. He sat down swiftly in a chair, and it groaned under his weight. 

Jack slowly creeped his foot towards his knife. Close, maybe an inch or two. Closer. Closer... 

A small tomohawk flew through the air and burried itself in the cobblestone street between Jack's foot and the knife. Jack yelped and jumped back into the safety of the bench. 

"I said STAY," boomed Galuda. "Don't touch the tomohawk, I will get it later. STAY." Jack pumped his head up and down, nodding. Rouge giggled, and Galuda turned to her. "Sit." She scootched off the hovering carpet, and sat down lightly in one of the chairs, pouting at him. 

"Hahaha!" laughed Falcon, "you sure do have a way with the ladies, Galuda, not to mention the psychopathic." He jerked a thumb towards Jack, who sat in a ball at one end of the bench, rocking back and forth. 

Galuda slowly edged his head around to look at Falcon coldly. The brit gulped and looked quickly at the table. "S-so, Rouge, haven't seen you in a while..." 

"Do not speak to my lady, whiteskin," sneered Galuda. He snorted once, and glared at Falcon again. 

Falcon gulped, and turned towards Wangtang. The kung-fu master shrugged. Falcon shook his head and pulled out a cigarette. Rouge reached forward, a small flame on the tip of her finger. She lit his smoke, then smiled at Galuda. He simply gave a steely squint in Falcon's direction. 

"Jesus McGee..." muttered Falcon as he took a drag from his cigarette. 

"WELL, the gang's all here," said Ayame cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood at the table. "How have you two been doing?" 

"Very well. The stars show yet another month of prosper for us," mused Rouge. She rubbed her hand on Galuda's muscular shoulder. He nodded. Falcon smiled at the couple, trying to patch over whatever bad vibe hung between him and Galuda. 

Galuda reached across the table and gentley took the cigarette from Falcon. Falcon smiled, "free t' share, mate." 

Galuda looked at the cigarette, his eyes lingering on the grey smoke trailing from the lit end. He turned the cigarette over in his hand and put it out against his index finger. 

Falcon, Wangtang, and Ayame all stood motionless, their eyes opened wide. Gunrock was busy carefully scruitinizing the rings, searching for scratches. 

"Smoking is a bad habit," said Galuda slowly and coldly. 

"Awww, my big, environmentalist teddy-bear," Rouge cooed. He made a humming sound as she rubbed his shoulders. 

All were quiet at the table for a good three minutes. Awkwardness hung heavy in the air. 

"GAHHH! EE-YOU SCRAHTCHED THEES ONE!!!" bellowed Gunrock. He whipped around to Jack, who flinched on the bench, and pointed the ring at him. "What good ees a scrahtched reeng!?" 

Wangtang let out a giggle, followed by a chuckle, and soon, the whole table was laughing. Except for Galuda, of course. 

"Ah-hehehee... whoo. SO! What brings us all here today?" asked Ayame, wiping a tear from her eye. She looked around the table, "surely not coincidence." 

"Actually, this is fate. We are gathered here because of something very important that Galuda and I have discovered." 

"There is another shattered Power Stone. Bigger than the last one. Shards have been found in Egypt and Siberia," boomed Galuda. He looked around the table, "we thought that since..." he glanced at Rouge, " 'fate' brought us all here today, that you should all be made aware. There is another Stone out there, waiting to be found." 

Silence filled the air. Wangtang blinked, and Falcon said under his breath, "blimey..." 

"WELL, I guess it is up to us to get it then!!" Jack chimed in. Galuda shot him an angry look, but Jack persisted, "we cannot have it falling into some bastage's greedy hands, so perhaps we should 'make tracks' as the British say, and find some Power Stone shards!!" 

Cheerful agreements floated through the air, "Yeah, sounds like fun!" "Thaht ees a good ideha!" "Make Tracks is an American term, you..." "It is our destiny!"   
  


...AND SO, WITH THAT, THE QUEST FOR THE SECOND POWER STONE BEGAN. CONTINUE THE ADVENTURE IN CAPCOM'S BEST-SELLER SEQUEL (( POWER STONE 2 )) !!!! 

"Who's saying that...?" asked Falcon. 

I'M THE NARRATOR. 

"Well, knock it off, it's bloody annoying..." 

TIL NEXT TIME, ADVENTURE ON, IN ((POWER ST-- 

"Enough already!" 

--ONE 2 ))!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
